familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pornography
Pornography or porn is the portrayal of explicit sexual subject matter for the purposes of sexual excitement and erotic satisfaction. Brian starts a career directing porn in "Brian Does Hollywood". In "Dammit Janet!", Gladys Kravitz yells for her husband Abner when Chris knocks a plastic reindeer off the roof of the Griffin home. Mr. Kravitz is sitting naked on the couch with a bowl of popcorn covering his genitals and points out that it took him two hours to get up the nerve to rent a porno and inquires if she is going to watch it with him. Peter makes a reference to high-class British porn in "North by North Quahog". Tom Tucker and Peter try to rent pornography videos from Lackluster Video in the Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segment "Stewie B. Goode" but are turned down due to Lackluster's new rules. In "Boys Do Cry", Chris says that trespassing onto George W. Bush's home at Crawford Ranch is kinkier than porn for senior citizen porn. A scene from one of the films begins with a woman asking a just as elderly male friend if he is wearing new slacks. After he walks into the house accompanied by sexy music, he forgets why he came, and the woman asks once more if he got new slacks, in a tone that displays her failing memory. Peter finds a new place to hide his porn collection in "Whistle While Your Wife Works" Stewie has a horrified reaction to seeing the online video 2 girls, 1 cup in "Back to the Woods". In "Road to Germany", Stewie mentions that leaving Mort Goldman in a past time would be more irresponsible than silent movie porn, as it immediately cuts to a scene in a black and white movie of a man and a woman lying in bed. The woman asks if the man brought rubbers, to which he replies he did, as he takes out a pair of rubber boots and proceeds to dance comically with the woman. In "Baby Not On Board", Stewie looks inside Chris's porn magazine, eager to see what a vagina looks like. When he takes a brief look at a page, he is instantly traumatized into gunning the magazine to shreds. In "Not All Dogs Go To Heaven", Peter tells God to come upstairs with him to watch hot porn in the middle of saying grace. Shockingly, Glenn Quagmire did not discover internet porn until he was told about it "Family Goy". He would spend the next several days watching it non-stop. In a cutaway gag in "Excellence in Broadcasting", Brian is watching European porn, where a man & woman having sex are shouting European words, while having orgasms. In "And I'm Joyce Kinney", Lois revealed she starred in a pornographic film called Quest for Fur in the 1980s. In "The Simpsons Guy", Peter claims to know all the porn stars by heart. Later, Peter and Homer wind up in a German porn video. Peter notes that he is ticked about condoms in porn in "Saturated Fat Guy". Brian states in "The D in Apartment 23" that he loves black people, saying he watches tons of black porn. In "Trump Guy", Peter mentions Donald's third wife being a softcore lesbian pornstar, and also mentions an actual pornstar "his lawyer paid hush money to". In an effort to prove his old friend George Townsend wrong about finding success by being neutered in "Short Cuts", Brian sits down to write The Holy Brible. However, he can't stay focused and ends up watching porn. Category:Films